


Resolutions

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Leonard doesn't do resolutions.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> A thing for the Winter Bingo Card thing I am doing

“So what’s your resolution for next year, Len?” you plopped down on the couch next to Leonard as he reached for his beer.

“I don’t  _ do _ New Year’s resolutions, kitten.” He gave you a side glance before gulping his drink.

You pulled your legs up on the couch after kicking off your slippers, “Why not?”

“They’re for chumps.”

“Mick told me his,” of course, it was basically Mick vowing to burn more shit than he did this year. 

The thief smirked, “He was just  _ humoring _ you because he thinks you’re  _ cute _ .”

“And you don’t?” You asked innocently as you stretched out your legs so that they lay across Leonard’s lap.

“No comment.” 


End file.
